Maintenant Ou Jamais
by Barbie56
Summary: Entrer dans la tête de Sara à un moment critique de sa vie... spoiler 2x10


**Titre : **Maintenant Ou Jamais  
**Auteur :** Barbie  
**Date :** 7 novembre 2006  
**Fandom :** Prison Break  
**Genre : **court OS (Romance)  
**Personnage :** POV Sara à propos de "vous devinez bien qui"  
**Rating :** K  
**Saison :** saison 2 jusqu'au zode 2x10 "Rendez-Vous" mais pas de gros gros spoilers niveau intrigue de la série... un peu à propos de Mike et Sara par contre

Je voulais écrire un truc gaie, vu le moral ambiant mais euh... j'ai pas pu vu le sujet :DD

* * *

Il n'était pas comme les autres. Elle s'en était aperçue rapidement. Peut-être pas le premier jour. Mais elle l'avait su rapidement. Parce qu'il était gentil avec elle. Parce qu'il voulait la faire sourire. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le profil du genre d'homme qu'on enferme à Fox River. Parce qu'il n'était le genre d'homme qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Elle l'avait laissé approcher. Elle lui avait parlé de sa vie. Elle s'était confiée, par sous entendus qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait contourné quelques règles pour lui… Rien de bien méchant certes. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui.

Il était venu la sauver quand elle s'était retrouvée au cœur de l'enfer. Il avait fait preuve d'intelligence pour venir la chercher. Il avait pris le risque de lui tendre la main quand tous les autres brisaient les vitres pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Elle avait été à sa merci, et il n'en avait pas profité. Il s'était battu pour elle, pour finalement regagner sa cellule sans rien demander.

Il était faible. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle avait pensé à trop le voir à l'infirmerie. Les autres jouaient avec lui. Son corps en étant la preuve vivante. Il était trop gentil pour être là. Et elle avait eu pitié. Ses yeux dégageaient une telle tendresse qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il lui fabriqué une fleur de papier. Aucun homme ne fait cela. Et il se battait pour son frère. Il avait du courage. Les hommes en ont si peu.

Il l'avait embrassé aussi. Et ça, c'était nouveau. Nouveau parce qu'en temps normal, elle se serait défendu devant un comportement similaire. Elle se serait méfiée. Elle en aurait parlé au directeur. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Submergée par ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait plus rien nier, plus rien refouler. Elle savait que si la situation avait été différente, elle l'aurait accueilli dans sa vie sans se poser de questions. Il aurait fallu qu'elle s'en pose pourtant. Parce que la gentillesse n'est jamais anodine. Personne n'est réellement gentil pour le plaisir. Elle le savait. Mais elle avait cru que pour une fois…

Il s'était servi d'elle. Il avait joué avec elle. Elle n'était qu'une pièce de son puzzle, qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, qu'une étape à franchir pour atteindre la liberté. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, trop aveuglée qu'elle était. Mais même en sachant, elle avait accepté de l'aider. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ici. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il tenait à son frère. Parce qu'à son tour, même blessée, elle voulait lui faire plaisir.

Il lui avait menti. Elle avait cru être dans la confidence mais il avait menti. Et à cause d'elle, de dangereux criminels étaient désormais libres. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter cette idée. Elle s'était effondrée seule. Parce qu'il n'était plus la pour la soutenir. Parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il est toujours plus facile de vouloir en finir que d'affronter la vérité en face.

Il s'était excusé. Elle s'en était sortie, elle avait commencé à l'oublier, et il avait appelé. Faisant remonter à la surface ce qu'elle voulait effacer de sa vie. Sa culpabilité. Ses peurs. Ses sentiments… tout ce qu'il l'avait entraîné vers le fond, la rendant vulnérable. Elle était en colère, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il s'était excusé pourtant. Pour son overdose. Pour ses mensonges. Jamais pour les sentiments qu'il avait fait naître chez elle. Bien au contraire.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Par un stratagème digne de sa personnalité. Ne rien dire, tout cacher. Mais c'était une preuve de confiance que d'avoir gardé contact avec elle et de penser qu'elle saurait déchiffrer son message. Elle avait hésité avant d'aller le voir, mais tout avait si vite changé, elle était en danger, quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie, et si c'était à cause de lui, il devait l'aider.

Il lui avait sourit lorsqu'il était sorti de la voiture. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait autrement qu'en détenu. Elle aurait tellement aimé ne jamais l'avoir connu ainsi. Il voulait la protéger, mais il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Et la seule chose qu'elle avait demandée, c'était de ne pas être seule. Un homme les avait surpris. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Mais elle ne voulait pas vivre ainsi indéfiniment.

Il n'était plus là désormais. Et ce qu'elle avait redouté s'était produit : elle était désormais seule. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu lui faire payer en le blessant à son tour, en le laissant derrière elle comme il l'avait fait avec elle ?

La tête posée contre le mur glacé, elle se répétait ces questions en boucle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... Si seulement elle avait pu changé quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière, pour s'excuser et le serrer dans ses bras. Ou bien aurait-elle pu s'enfuir avec lui, le jour de son évasion. A moins qu'elle n'eut suffisamment insisté auprès de son père pour Lincoln, au quel cas, elle n'aurait jamais atterri ici. Dans cette petite salle lugubre et humide. Sursautant à chaque bruit et redoutant l'arrivée de son ravisseur.

Il lui manquait. Elle rêvait de le voir apparaître comme dans ces films où les héros tombent toujours à pic. Il était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, même si c'était dur de l'admettre. Il était aujourd'hui la seule personne qui ne chercherait pas à la tuer. Le seul à pouvoir risquer sa vie. Le seul qui, peut-être, pensait encore à elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, grinçante. L'ombre de Kellerman se dessina dans l'encadrement. Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne sentait plus ses poignets, ligotés depuis près de trois heures. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne dirait rien. Parce qu'elle ne savait rien. Et parce elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Kellerman s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle le détestait. Oh oui, du mépris à l'état brute. Quand elle était à côté de lui, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais haïr réellement Michael. Michael Scofield. L'homme qui avait changé sa vie. Celui qui l'avait fait basculé dans cet univers infernal. Celui qui lui avait menti. Celui qui l'aimait… et pour qui, désormais, elle était prête à tout. Maintenant. Ou jamais.

Page 2 sur 2


End file.
